


【准彬】痛觉（现背/虐/车）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 准彬, 竣彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: 可是疼痛的不适远远多于快乐，短暂的快感像穿过指尖的蒲公英一样，若有若无，一闪即逝。
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【准彬】痛觉（现背/虐/车）

痛觉

准彬/竣彬 档12

*现背 *私设 *BE *虐

——

“你能不能集中一点？”

崔然竣并不是第一次这样说他。

身下的人常常像今天一样，在他们交合的过程中心不在焉，视线也不知道对焦在哪里。

“对不起，哥。”

他又哭了。

以前并不是这么爱哭的人，为什么他在这种时候只是稍微表达一下诉求，他就会哭得这么厉害。

搞得自己好像很可恶一样。

他也并非什么特殊癖好的人，一次两次或许还是情趣，但对方的哭泣带给他更多的罪恶感，为什么明明是他答应好要做的事情，最后变成像是自己的错一样。

他并不喜欢强人所难。

从他身体中退出，因为对方不放松的身体，带出血丝，沾染在套上。

崔然竣低头看了一眼就拿纸包起来丢掉。

低头再给他擦眼泪，安慰他睡觉。

。。。

但崔然竣自己的问题没有解决。

他知道对方其实并不那么享受这个过程，总是在开始之前先用嘴或者手替他解决欲望，崔然竣并不排斥这么做，只要和他肌肤接触都令他感到温暖幸福。

但并不是每次他总能顺利地做到最后，特别是最近他总是容易，因为他说的某句稍微严厉的话就开始哭。

使得最终只能先安慰他，再自己想办法。

独自小心翼翼地去卫生间，翻下马桶盖坐在上面。

打开和崔秀彬聊天的记录。

他自拍很好看，但是给他发的更多的，是一些意味不同的自拍。

躺在床上拍的，或者在没人的角落偷偷撩起衣服拍的，或者是崔然竣在他身上时，一时兴起恶趣味让他自己拍下的。照片有露脸的，也有只是身体局部。

这些照片仅仅是为了发给他，也认真的拍摄了，然后再保险起见从自己的手机里删除。

他真的很喜欢崔秀彬。

仅仅是看着他微微张开的嘴，或者慵懒地眯起来的眼睛，赤裸的肌肤的纹理。欲望又抬头了。

崔然竣看着照片幻想着他在他身下的样子，用手帮自己射出来。

。。。

“等下等下，彬尼这里，动作是这样的的吧。”

崔然竣疑惑地看向他，怎么今天练习犯的错这么多。

明明昨天练习的时候还是好好的。

“秀彬哥今天身体不舒服吗？”

“哇，怎么回事好多汗啊。”

听到弟弟们讨论，他心里一惊，转头对上崔秀彬的眼神。

他笑着摇头说没事。

“没有啊，我走神了抱歉。本来我就流汗多。”

“要不先休息一下吧。”

崔然竣走过去碰到他的手，好凉。

“对啊，我也饿了。”

“哎哟，那我先躺一会。”

弟弟们已经东倒西歪。最近的行程太紧了，并不是大家都像他坚持健身，显然比他更快到达极限。

“怎么了？”

“真的没事。”

崔然竣想起来昨天晚上的事。

“是不是昨晚…”

“不是。”

快速否认完转头看了一下旁边。除了成员，这里还有很多日常流动的工作人员。

“哥，别在这里说。”

他总是显得太过于小心了。

所有人都行色匆匆地有自己的事情要忙，谁又会特地停下来去听两个男生的窃窃私语呢。况且除去关键词，又有谁能解码这些只言片语。

“没人听得懂，我又没在喊。”

“…哥。”

“是因为那个吗？”

崔秀彬窝在角落的懒人沙发里面，低着头闷闷地嗯了一句，而后转头又看他眼色。

“你早该和我说，之前那次也是吗？”

“那…时间太远了的我也记不得。”

“你和我说了就好了，我又不至于不顾及你执意那么做。”

“可是…”

可是不出来，他半天也没想到要怎么说才能准确又不伤害到崔然竣的说法，只能把后半句又咽回去。

在他们两个人之间的性事上，崔然竣偏爱一时兴起，有时候也并不在意场合，在他看来甚至是情趣的一部分。但是崔秀彬很缺乏那样的安全感，对他有时候的举动感到无措，又不知道怎么拒绝。

“你不说我永远不知道你怎么想，沟通不是最重要的吗？”

“…”

也不是没有拒绝，崔秀彬会担心如果有人进来怎么办，但是半推半就的态度，崔然竣也很难琢磨，那些到底是真的不愿意，还是他对性事还带着天然的害羞。

崔然竣看着他，崔秀彬低着头又不说话了。

突然胸闷得慌，为什么在对待他们之间的事情上，崔秀彬显得格外不愿意沟通，而平时和弟弟们却总能说笑自如，有聊不完的话。

偏偏和自己就那么没话说吗。

前天还半夜和太显在楼下散步了3个小时，崔然竣每10分钟就跑到窗户去寻找两个人的身影，一晚上都没睡好。

现在想起来还是会被梗得不行。

“以后多和我说说好吗？”

“知道了，会的。”

“你不要像之前那样，这么答应了，后面还是不说，你知道这样最终…其实昨天最后也并没有愉快地结束不是吗？我也不想每次都看你哭啊。”

“…知道了。”

崔秀彬还是没抬起头。崔然竣看了他一会儿，叹气着摸摸他头顶，转身离开。

。。。

他其实很少能在这个过程中真正体验到那种应该有的快感。

他的痛觉太敏感了。

自己在卫生间灌肠的阶段，忍着不适和反胃，所有的情绪已经消磨掉了大部分。

虽然每次崔然竣都认真地先为他服务。

可是疼痛的不适远远多于快乐，短暂的快感像穿过指尖的蒲公英一样，若有若无，一闪即逝。

崔然竣总是安慰他，放松一点就好了。

但是越是这样就越是紧张，就是一种恶性循环罢了。

他知道崔然竣在他们的关系中，很需要肌肤的接触来维系那种亲密感，也很在意性事是否和谐顺畅。

但是要怎么开口呢。

即使他知道崔然竣会说没关系，那也是他忍耐自己所作出的牺牲。

作为两个现役艺人，同队队友，维系感情这件事本来已经风雨飘摇，任何风吹草动，都足以击溃他们。

他想和他在一起。任何分开他们的可能性，都不能出现。

疼痛的事情，不开口就只是自己的事，开口了就变成两个人的疼痛了。

但这并不简单。

撕裂，发炎，感染，伴随着各种不舒服。

本来就是敏感的体质。好像除了他的心意，全身都在反抗他和崔然竣在一起这件事情。

这些都是只能自己解决的痛感。

艺人没有隐私可言，总不能和医疗团队到医院，告诉他们是因为和队友上床而生病了吧。

低烧着自己吃药熬过去的夜晚，这真的很不容易。

。。。

接近年末，回归接连着颁奖，行程变得很密集。

前车之鉴，担心崔秀彬的身体状况，他们很久没有真正的做到最后了。

根本没有生病的时间。

在行程的间隙为他庆祝生日，在摇曳的烛光下看他许愿，然后他抬头问他，我的生日礼物呢？

崔然竣很早就买好了。

因为崔秀彬总是戴着从前和朋友们一起购买的戒指，他每每看到都会想，什么时候他身上只会有属于自己的印记。于是翻遍了所有品牌，订购了觉得最适合他的款式。

只是等到戒指到手，他恍然，现在他们的关系，送戒指的意义会变得那么不同。

是不是太沉重了？

崔然竣反复琢磨，因为他们在一起太短暂，过程过于随意自然，他不确定崔秀彬对他们的未来怀抱着什么样的期待。

戒指被收进抽屉，直到生日那天也没能送出去。

另外订购了一件针织衫，除了昂贵的价格，只是一件普通的礼物。

他们之间能够接受的那种礼物。

。。。

“啊，好好看，谢谢哥。”

快递寄到了公司，崔秀彬迫不及待地穿上他买的针织衫，吊牌还没摘就穿着跳舞。

看着宽松的衣服不断从他瘦削的肩膀滑落下来，工作人员委婉地问要不要换个衣服再录一遍。

“就用这个吧。”

崔秀彬抬眼带着祈求，他总是擅长利用自己的优势，没有人会拒绝那样的眼神，对方马上就同意了。

习惯性地撒娇，就像生存技巧一样，流淌于他待人处事的点点滴滴。表达柔软而后获得怜爱，并不因为对象是谁。

只是每当这种时候，崔然竣心里会非常非常难受。

明白这不是道理能讲清的，撇过头继续练习，分散掉注意力。

。。。

今天很难得地早下班。

所有人都为这段期间的奔波达到极限，弟弟们早早就坐车回宿舍休息了。

“哥不走吗？”

崔秀彬探头进来看着他。

“我还有编曲之前没做完，马上就要交上去了。”

“那我陪哥一起。”

“不用，你回去吧。”

崔然竣想到自己回绝好像得太快，看周围没有人偏过头亲了一下他。

“不是不要你陪，你回去好好睡觉吧，在这里休息不好。”

“好。”

因为这个吻，他笑的软乎乎的。

。。。

编曲的工作进入尾声。

转头看墙壁的闹钟指向11点半，不知道崔秀彬睡着了没有。

解除手机的免打扰模式，看到了kkt推送过来的几条图片消息。

打开对话框，他的呼吸都停滞了一秒。

刚洗完澡在宿舍卫生间里的自拍，崔秀彬的黑发还氤氲着湿气，素颜的脸上干净白皙，对着镜子比耶的常用手势，只是身上除了那件又长又宽的针织衫，什么也没穿。

甚至还对着半张脸和裸露的锁骨特写了一张，针织衫的半边袖子滑落到手肘上，沐浴后的关节透着淡淡的粉色。

关键的地方哪里都没有露出，就像穿着大人衣服的孩子一般天真无辜。

划到图片之后，还有一句文字消息：

晕，好大的衣服呀哥ㅎㅎ

崔然竣扶额，他在若无其事地让他心潮澎湃这方面，很有天分。

。。。

“然竣哥回来啦！”

一开门，宿舍的男生们像炸了锅的小鸡仔一样发出各种声音。

崔秀彬和两个忙内聚在客厅餐桌上吃夜宵。过量的碳水和热量，他在健身控制饮食，一个能吃的也没有。

崔然竣和他对视，此时崔秀彬只是正常穿著着那件针织衫，里面还有内搭白T运动裤。

只是几秒，崔秀彬就先转开眼神。

碍于其他弟弟们都在，崔然竣脱下外套就回自己房间。

外面热闹的劲总算散了，崔然竣走出房间的时候，看到崔秀彬独自坐在沙发上吃冰淇淋看电视。

在他身边坐下，崔秀彬转头看着他。

其他人还没睡，房门都开着，打游戏或是聊天的声音毫无阻隔。

“哥。”

这种时候，崔然竣一般只会摸摸他的脸颊和耳朵，弟弟们对于他们这种程度的亲密早就司空见惯。

但是今天绕过他颈后的手，直接顺着白T的领口伸进去。

崔秀彬显得很慌张。

触碰他的时候，他夹着肩膀闪躲了一下，没有成功，崔然竣从衣服下面按着他的肩膀带向自己。

每每抚摸他的锁骨他都会敏感地发抖，又不敢发出声音，抿着唇靠在崔然竣的肩膀上。

崔秀彬抬眼看他，一如既往的那种祈求的眼神，崔然竣低头就去吻他的嘴唇。

“别。”

他出声制止而后偏头闪躲开。

崔然竣想追上去，身后的动静声打断了他们。

“秀彬哥，刚不是说要去散步吗？”

姜太显从卫生间刚洗漱出来，搓着眼睛看到两人，也是一愣。

“呃…还去吗？”

他是唯一对他们关系有所察觉的成员，此时有点尴尬地在想怎么给个台阶下就退开。

“去的，你等我一下。”

崔秀彬挣脱掉崔然竣的手，跑回房间去拿外套，甚至没有回头看一下他。

崔然竣知道自己的表情一定很糟糕。

。。。

崔秀彬和姜太显下楼去散步了。

崔然竣看着他们消失在门外的身影，突然很想大发脾气。

但是他不能。

强迫自己一下一下地深呼吸，点亮手机想分散注意力，但是锁屏上那张崔秀彬的脸让他更加窒息。

他也有忍耐的极限。

早在他们一开始确定关系的时候，崔秀彬曾经小心翼翼地和他沟通过这样的问题。

他是队长，有这样那样的事情。崔然竣关心的是大家的训练，而他则是负责更多心理和情绪上的问题。

他不能因为和崔然竣的关系变化，而疏远成员们，他需要和大家保持相对平等的亲密关系。

从来没有不相信他。但是爱情就是很自私的事情。

除了那些温情，还充满着性欲和占有欲，他也是很普通的人类，没有什么不同。

他可以因为崔秀彬的疼痛和泪水，很潇洒地压抑自己的欲望说没关系。却在这种时候，找不到任何一种方法，说他不在意。

他甚至敏感地觉得，在他们确认关系以后，崔秀彬是不是因为某种愧疚补偿的心态，把更多的个人时间放在了其他成员身上。

他反而总是被忽视掉的那个。

他甚至神经质到用手机读秒计算他们相处的时间，和他与别人相处的时间做比较。

逻辑和道理，安慰不了自己。

愤怒和嫉妒从来只会被压抑，而不能从不发生。

心脏传递来闷闷的钝痛，这真的很辛苦。

。。。

“哥？睡了吗？”

黑暗中崔秀彬钻进被窝，从身后环抱他的身体。

4小时36分47秒。

这是今天崔秀彬和弟弟们相处的个人时间，超过和他相处的5倍还多。

作为男朋友，他甚至不如成员们拥有他的更多。

“对不起哥，公司那边有些事情让我和太显聊聊，我没看时间。今天是他…”

“所以你现在还要说别人的事情吗？”

崔然竣扯开他的手，坐起来看着他。

“不，不是…”

崔秀彬躺着愣愣地看着他，不明白他为什么会反应这么大。

“因为他的手受伤的事情，最近状态不太好，哥你也是知道的，我不能…”

“够了。”

他不想对他发脾气，可是情绪要把他淹没了。

“这样下去真的没有意义。这样我们在一起不在一起又有什么差别。”

“哥怎么能这么说…”

“有什么差别？”

怎么会没有差别呢。崔秀彬在此之前从未经历过任何感情，所有的第一次都是和崔然竣一起。

因为幸福而熠熠生辉，因为疼痛而独自承受的那些时间，都刻入骨髓得深刻地发生着。

“哥不能因为交往，就希望剥夺掉我和其他人的相处，我从来也没有这样要求过哥，不是吗？”

“要求我？除了你以外，个人时间我还和谁分享过？”

“颁奖候机的时候哥不还和故人见面了吗？我在车里什么都看得见。”

“以前的朋友很久不见，这也算吗？”

“朋友？”

崔秀彬好像很吃惊。

“只是朋友吗，不是哪个前男友吗？”

“你把我想成什么人？”

“哥你才是把我当成傻瓜吧。既然没有什么差别，哥只是想要一个男朋友，做的比我好的哥身边有的是人选。”

“…原来你是这样想我的？”

对话难以继续，崔秀彬转过身不再说话。

崔然竣看到他又拒绝沟通的样子，烦躁得无以复加。

“你从哪里听的这些，你为什么不能来直接问我。”

“…”

“崔秀彬，不要这样。”

“…”

他去掰他肩膀，强迫他面对自己。

崔秀彬又哭了。

泪水瞬间浇灭了崔然竣的脾气，一时什么想法都没有，只是想先安慰他。

“对不起，我说的太重了，但真的不是你想的那样。”

他去擦他的眼泪，崔秀彬侧头躲开他的手。

“我是哥的第一个男朋友吗？”

“…不是。”

“那是第二个吗？”

“…你非要对过去这样计较吗？”

“所以是吗？”

“不是。”

“好，那确实也不差我这一个。”

崔秀彬挣脱开他的束缚，也不管他再说了什么，跑回自己的房间。

。。。

崔秀彬闹脾气的方式很怪。

失眠了一个晚上，在凌晨才迷迷糊糊地睡过去，崔然竣早早起来看到坐在沙发上发呆的崔秀彬，眼睛里都是血丝的样子。

他心软极了，不管昨天发生了什么，他抱着他道歉。

崔秀彬顺从地靠在他怀里，反手抱住他。他以为这件事也能像从前那些不疼不痒的矛盾一样过去。

但不是，他在闹脾气。

那天之后，崔秀彬拒绝了和他一切的沟通。除了工作范畴内的，私下的所有时间，尽可能地缩减了和他会进行的所有对话。

有时候一整天也只有语气词的回应。

就像刻意要逼疯他一样。

但他却仍然配合他进行情侣之间的任何事情，甚至再也不对他喊痛。

他担心崔秀彬这种状况，不敢做的太用力，温柔地亲吻他，希望他能不要这样闹脾气。

“今天也不能和我说句话吗？”

崔然竣从未如此对一个人卑微过。

他的惩罚很有效，让他体会到了他确实可以为他一步再一步地妥协。他一吻一句地向他道歉，他可以不计较所有他从前计较的事情。

他可以不再和他上床，如果他不喜欢；他可以不介意他和成员们相处，即使留给他的只有一分一秒；他甚至不介意他如果和女性交往，如果他难以承受社会的压力。

能对他说句话就好了。

回答他的只有浅浅的喘息。

。。。

崔秀彬在崔然竣的抽屉里发现了一个戒指。

包装得很好，内里还刻着他们两个人的名字，小小的字母串首位相连。

他开心得无以复加，知道这是自己的生日礼物，却也不想撞破这份惊喜，小心地装好再放回去。

回到自己房间之后因为难以抑制的好奇，他上网搜索了那个戒指的品牌和款式。

结果搜到了某个艺人的穿搭推荐，一摸一样的款式。

他认识这个艺人。

曾经在他和崔然竣还什么都没有发生的时候，有人告诉他，那是崔然竣的前男友之一。

他不至于傻到认为是崔然竣故意而为。

但他也无法劝说自己停止下满脑子飞腾的胡思乱想。一遍一遍查看两个戒指的样貌，想要从里面找到一点偏差，好告诉自己这样的胡思乱想是无稽之谈。

查了一个小时他才意识到，自己介意得发疯的样子，才是真的无稽之谈。

道理是这样的，他慢慢说服自己。

但是在之后他们相处的时间，特别是他感受因为疼痛使得崔然竣扫兴的每个瞬间，他都难以控制地去想。

那个人做的比他好吧？他要比他和崔然竣更加亲密无间吧？

何况在生日那天他没有收到那个戒指。

崔然竣说让他再等两周，然而两周之后他拆开快递，翻遍了那件衣服，也没有看到戒指的影子。

他对他来说到底是什么，他感到迷茫。

。。。

崔然竣这些日子感觉自己过的浑浑噩噩。

老师私下委婉地让他调整状态。

结束工作回宿舍的路上，他中途下车到便利店买了一瓶酒。

除了崔秀彬成年的那天晚上，他拉着他一起喝酒，他自己再也没有买过。

但是现在他觉得自己需要。

宿舍里面暖气开的很足，开门的一瞬间，屋内的欢声笑语，仿佛来自不属于他的另外一个世界。

崔秀彬和往常一样没有任何差别，和忙内们一起吃夜宵，聊天，说笑。

崔然竣第一次没和他们打招呼，自己转头回房间关上门。

靠着房门蹲下，感受自己的情绪彻底崩塌。

。。。

黑暗中崔秀彬钻进他的被窝，像以前一样从背后抱住他，脸颊轻轻地蹭他的脖子。

崔然竣翻身过去压住他，比以往都要着急地去触碰他的身体。

亲吻的间隙分开他的腿，并不温柔地进入他的身体，崔秀彬疼的抽气，但是他的动作并没有因此温柔，而且更加用力地去占有他。

“不痛吗？说句话……”

崔秀彬咬着嘴唇沉默地看着他。

“让你说句话怎么这么难，我到底哪里对不起你，需要你这样惩罚我？”

他变本加厉得做，哪怕他知道他还没有适应。

他在他的冲撞下难以压抑得呜咽，痛感让眼泪止不住地流下来，抓着床沿的手用力得经脉突起。

崔然竣没有因为他的眼泪停下来，他不回答他，他就弄得他更疼，直到逼他回答自己。

他达成目的了，他费尽力气地折磨他，直到他下体的血顺着交合的地方流下，他痛得开口求他停下来。

他抱着因为疼痛抽泣的他温柔地安慰，想着这场惩罚终于结束了吧。

感受对方的体温，昏昏沉沉地入睡。

。。。

凌晨的时候崔然竣醒来。

伸手去探崔秀彬的额头，高温吓得他瞬间清醒。

焦急地给经纪人打电话，甚至还没想好，要怎么解释这一切。

敏感的时期，发烧是很严重的事情。

他和成员们不允许陪同，只能留在公司焦急地等待结果。

经纪人回来的时候脸色很差，吓得弟弟们一惊一乍，出道以后经纪人几乎再不对他们这样发过脾气了。

崔然竣被单独叫走。

他知道自己会面对什么。

。。。

他们的恋爱维系确实风雨飘摇。

仅仅是一场发烧就能轻易得结束掉这一切。

崔然竣回到宿舍去看还在休息的崔秀彬，还未痊愈的伤病，使他看起来易碎又苍白。

“他们知道了吗？”

崔秀彬本来就低沉的声线变得更加沙哑。

“知道了。”

“怎么说……？”

“让我们分开。”

崔然竣把冰冷的手背贴在他额头上，肌肤还是滚烫得异常。

“那就分开吧。”

他收回了自己的手。

“好。”

“哥还有什么事吗？”

“……嗯有。”

他小心地把崔秀彬被子的角一点点掖好。然后从口袋里掏出那个精致的小礼盒。

“现在我们是朋友了，不介意我送你一个友情戒指吧？”

——

End


End file.
